TV5 Program Schedule
Weekdays :4 am - Sign On :4 am - Shop Japan :5 am - Aksyon sa Umaga (LIVE) :6:30 am - Shop Japan :7 am - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :7:30 am - Doc McStuffins (season 2) :8 am - Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja :8:30 am - Hi-5 Philippines (season 2) :9 am - EZ Shop :10 am - Shop Japan :12 nn - Aksyon sa Tanghali (LIVE) :12:30 pm - Movie Max 5 :2:30 pm - The Looney Tunes Show :3 pm - Rat-A-Tat :3:30 pm - Inspector Gadget :4 pm - Mr. Bean: The Animated Series :4:30 pm - :Mon, Tue & Thurs: World's Deadliest Animals :Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 6:15 pm) :5:30 pm - Friendzone (Mon, Tue & Thurs) :6:15 pm - Aksyon (LIVE) :7 pm - :Mon: Arrow (season 3) (Tagalog dub) :Tue: Scandal (Tagalog dub) :Wed & Fri: PBA (until 9 pm) (LIVE) :Thurs: The Walking Dead (Tagalog dub) :8 pm - :Mon: The Flash (Tagalog dub) :Tue: Nikita (Tagalog dub) :Thurs: Teen Wolf (Tagalog dub) :9 pm - Wattpad Presents :9:30 pm - La Reina del Sur :10 pm - :Mon, Wed & Thurs: Supernatural (season 9) (Tagalog dub) :Tue: Once Upon a Time (season 3) :Fri: Outcast (Tagalog dub) :10:30 pm - Aksyon Tonite (LIVE) :11 pm - Reaksyon :11:15 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Juan Direction :Tues: History with Lourd (season 3) :Thurs: Kaya :11:45 pm - Shop Japan :1:15 am - Sign Off :Saturday :4 am - Sign On :4 am - Shop Japan :5 am - Family Matters :6 am - Power to Unite :6:30 am - Kakaibang Lunas :7 am - Word of God Network :8 am - We Bare Bears :8:30 am - The Powerpuff Girls (2016) :9 am - EZ Shop :10 am - Shop Japan :12 nn - Alagang Kapatid :12:30 pm - Public Atorni :1 pm - Movie Max 5 :4:30 pm - PBA :7 pm - Sine Squad :9:30 pm - Catfish :10:30 pm - Ex on the Beach :11 pm - Ridiculousness :11:45 pm - Shop Japan :1:15 am - Sign Off :Sunday :4 am - Sign On :4 am - Shop Japan :6 am - Sunday TV Mass: Misa Nazareno (LIVE) :7 am - Healing Galing :7:30 am - Power to Unite :8 am - Wander Over Yonder :8:30 am - The 7D :9 am - EZ Shop :10 am - Shop Japan :12 nn - Bugging Out :1 pm - UFC Value :2 pm - Manny Pacquiao presents Blow By Blow :3 pm - Movie Max 5 :4:30 pm - PBA :8:15 pm - Ridiculousness :9:15 pm - UFC :11:45 pm - Shop Japan :1:15 am - Sign Off See also *ABC-5: March 1994 Primetime Schedule *ABC-5 (2001) *Old ABC 5 Sked (2001-2002) *106.7 Energy FM Sked *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV5 Program Lineup *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 launches 12 new shows *TV5 Int’l continues to make waves abroad *Ogie Alcasid, Janno Gibbs reunite for TV5’s new Sunday variety game show Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Program Schedule